Accidentally In Love
by summer ferras
Summary: Seth Cohen is one of the most popular guys in school. rnSummer used to be. Now she has been rejected by her friends. So why is Seth Cohen interested in her? SS and a little bit of RM PLEASE READ CHAPTER TWO IS UP
1. Wake Me Up When September Ends

**Be Nice. This is my first fanfic lol. But I am totally open to criticism. Please review though.**

**Summer has got no friends after Holly and Marissa ditch her and Summer finds herself with no real friends, Holly and Marissa are like being bitches, spreading rumours so most of the popular ppl are against her... so why is Seth Cohen, one of the most popular guys in the school, being nice to her? **

**This is pre-Ryan but he will arrive soon. **

**Xx **

Summer Robert shoved open the bathroom door and collapsed against the wall, a group of girls sauntered in throwing strange glances at Summer who was on the ground. Her bottom lip began to quiver dangerously and she bit it instantly trying to delay the inevitable stream of tears.

She watched the girls talking and laughing together as the discussed how unfair their English teacher was.

_I'll never belong in a group like that again. _

The door flew open, and Marissa Cooper walked in, Summer swallowed the lump in her throat but the tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

_I hate her, she's such a bitch, what happened to us being best friends forever… I guess guy's can get between friends…_

"Oh, Summer I didn't see you there on the _floor_"

Summer tried to ignore her but the words were echoing in her head

"What, can't it talk anymore? I thought just five minutes ago you had a lot to say to us, if i recall correctly, you had more than enough to say about Luke, God your such a bitch Summer"

"I don't feel like talking, and i wasn't the one being a bitch" Summer's voice was shaky, she felt vulnreable

"That's something new, Summer not talking? God Summer, stop crying your such a baby"

Summer didn't want to hear what she was saying but she couldn't block it out.

She watched as Marissa applied a layer of gloss to her lips then walked out of the toilets.

After about fifteen minutes of staring at the sickly green tiles covering the floor, and ten minutes into her next class Summer stood up wiped her tears and stormed out of the girl's bathroom, heading to physics.

--

"Ms. Robert's, do you think that you can waltz into this classroom at whatever time you please?"

"Sorry Mr. Cald-"

"See me after class'

She hated being late, it was like she had to walk down a long runway in front of thousands of people, except this was just her classroom with students sitting in it, but they made it daunting all the same.

_So this is what it's like to have no friends, to walk in a classroom where everyone has heard rumours about you..._

Obviously word had gotten round about her fight with Marissa Cooper and Holly Fisher and now, it seemed everyone was against her. They smirked and looked her up and down as she fumbled to her seat.

"Now Class, please turn to page ninety-six of your Physics book and read paragraphs one through to four"

Summer sighed and began flipping through her book when she heard a familiar voice

"So, I heard about your fallout with the girls"

Summer turned to Seth Cohen, 'the Seth Cohen', the most adorable guy in eleventh grade, who's dimples captured every single girl's heart. Every girl except Summer.

"Shove it Cohen. I don't want to hear any of your lame ass comments, because I'm sure most of the school thinks I'm the biggest loser now"

"If I'm not mistaken, I'd sense a bit of hatred in that sentence?" a smile tickled Seth's lips

Summer snapped around "That's because _I do_ hate you"

"Ouch" Seth was still smiling though he opened his mouth to speak again when Mr. Caldwell's voice boomed throughout the classroom

"Mr. Cohen and Ms. Robert's I'd like to see you after class" he threw a cold stare in Summer's direction.

Seth leaned forward and whispered "I was just making sure you were all right, Marissa and Holly can be bitches sometimes"

Summer felt shivers down her spine as she felt his hot breath on her neck, he sounded honest though, she didn't know whether to buy it or not. Why was Seth Cohen worried about her? Why did he even care for her existence?

Summer ignored him and continued reading; this was going to be a hard Physics lesson to get through.

-

"Ms. Robert's your attitude in this class was less than acceptable, after your first warning you went ahead and pushed the limits"

"Mr. Caldwell, I spoke to her first"

Summer looked at Seth out of the corner of her eyes; did he really just stick up for her?

Her knee's felt weak and she stumbled a bit, receiving weird looks from both Seth and Mr. Caldwell

_What the hell's wrong with you Summer, you hate Seth Cohen, he's a player _

_You do not like him _

"But Mr. Cohen, she chose to reply"

Summer and Seth were stunted they didn't know what to say, Seth began to smirk; a smile covered his face, his funny lopsided one. Summer bit her lip trying to prevent a smile breaking out on her face, but Seth Cohen had a contagious smile.

"I do not want to hear this personal joke; you will both see me in detention today after school and tomorrow"

Summer rolled her eye's and stormed out of the class; her smile had disappeared as soon as it came.

Seth rushed out after her, Summer's shoes were squeaking in the hallways. She could sense him behind her. She whipped around

"What do you want?"

"Well Summer we've got a date this afternoon, you excited?" He laughed lightly

"It's called _detention_ Cohen"

"You're not intrigued by my charisma and charm?"

"Sorry Cohen, your _charisma and charm _doesn't appeal to me"

"So you admit? I have charisma and charm" Seth was laughing now

"Just leave me alone"

"If i am correct, i believe my charisma and charm captured your heart a few minutes ago?"

"Well, your not correct. I...i.. i'm allowed to smile when i want, what were you laughing at anyway?"

"Nothing. Just Mr. Caldwell shaves his legs"

"Ew! He's like fifty"

"There's stubble alllll over his legs" Seth's hands were in the air, his fingers wiggling as if he was tickeling something

Summer was about to laugh. But only for a mere second.

She looked at Seth, his eyes caught hers and he looked at her for a second too long, she felt as if he knew everything about her.

Summer stalked off in the other direction

"Don't forget our date Summer" Sethlaughed as he said it

She wastrying to get rid of the thought in her head that _Seth Cohen _was flirting with her.

Summer was confused and having possibly the worst day ever.

Her friends had ditched her, and now in almost an instant she had gone from leading the school to having the whole student body against her. _Maybe not the whole student body. There is Seth Cohen._

_No. Don't think it. Don't think it. You hate Seth Cohen. _

Summer stopped in mid-walk.

Remembering his cute smile, the way he talked, the way he laughed, how he called her name.

_It's impossible. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. _

But she turned one last time to look at him disappearing into a classroom. And as she watched him, her legs felt weak. But it was only for a second. Because she did not like Seth Cohen.

**Do I continue? I won't continue if no one reviews because I don't know if it's a good story or not. :) xx Summ**


	2. Welcome To The Fallout

**Thanks so much for the great reviews! **

**Xx**

Summer lay in her bed staring at the ceiling; she had been lying there for two hours ever since she had gotten home from detention. She hadn't eaten since breakfast but for some reason she felt like throwing up. She couldn't rid the disgusting taste from her mouth.

Her thoughts were somewhere else when she heard heels echoing off the wooden floors, no doubt the shiny red Jimmy Choos with the awful black bows on the tip that belonged to her step monster. Annette's perfectly manicured fingernails drummed on the door.

"Summer, are you coming downstairs for dinner?"

"Annette, I'm asleep" Summer smiled at her own joke, she knew her step mother would get irritated

"Summer, don't be ridiculous it's seven in the evening, of course your not asleep"

"I'm tired and sleeping"

"Summer, downstairs _now_. Your father is home and he wants us all to sit down to dinner"

She waited till the sound of her shoes faded until she rolled out of bed and reluctantly clambered downstairs for dinner.

--

"Summer darling, how are you?" Neil Roberts was sitting at the head of a large wooden dining table as he greeted his only child

"Hey Daddy, I'm great" She skipped over to his chair and placed a kiss on his cheek before sitting down to his left.

Summer eyed the suspicious looking soup before daring to try it

"So darling, your birthday is approaching, what would you like to do?"

Summer dropped her spoon in the soup and swallowed the lump in her throat

"Um, Daddy, I don't think I want to have a party this year-"

"No party! Ridiculous, it's your _sixteenth_ Summer"

"But I thought something with the family, would be nice, and daddy it's my seventeenth?"

"Oh yes and well what about that, Marissa Cooper, she's basically family to you right?"

"Not anymore" Summer said in a small voice more to the table than her father.

"What was that? Speak up" Annette pressed on

"I said, that I will ask her" She glared at Annette's green eyes

Summer pushed her plate of half eaten soup and excused herself from the room, just as she was leaving Annette called after her.

"Summer, someone tried to call you"

"Who, Marissa?" She said rolling her eyes

"No some boy, Stephen? Se-"

"Seth?" Summers voice quivered

"Yes, Seth, Kirsten's son"

Summer nodded and left the room.

_Seth Cohen?_

_First he talks to me, then he sits next to me in detention, now he's calling me?_

Just as Summer passed the phone in the hallway on her way upstairs it rung, she paused in mid-step and froze.

"I am cursed" she muttered to herself

"Hello?"

"Summer, hi it's me"

_It just had to be him, didn't it, see you are cursed_

"Sorry who?"

She heard him laugh lightly "Seth, Cohen"

"Right Cohen, what do you want?"

"Actually, my Physics book, you must've taken mine home from detention, because I have yours"

"Oh, sorry" Summer didn't mean it of course, there was just nothing else she could say

"Well I thought, maybe we could meet up and swap?"

"Sorry Cohen, I can't"

"Oh okay, so what are you doing that's so important?" Summer could almost see him smiling

"Stuff"

"Oh yes, you seem to have your priorities straight, your _stuff_ is first"

Summer didn't answer.

"I'll come over and swap, see you soon"

"But-"

She heard a dial tone.

Summer dropped the phone onto the wooden table and trudged up the stairs to her room; she grabbed her tote and emptied it out onto the bed. There it was his Physics book. She snatched it off the bed and ran downstairs to Annette.

"If Seth Cohen comes to swap Physics books, his is here okay?"

Annette looked Summer up and down then took the Physics book from her hand.

"So that's a yes? Your going to swap them?"

"I'll see what I can do"

Summer rolled her eyes "Fine whatever Annette" and ran back to her bedroom. The only place she felt like being.

Here she was, in the same place she was about thirty minutes ago, on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Unexpectedly, tears began to roll down her cheeks, her hand automatically moved to wipe them but more began to fall. Summer turned on her stomach and buried her face in her soft pillow. The events of the day still fresh in her mind replayed.

"_Hey Summ" Marissa voice was chirpier than usual _

"_Hey Coop, why are you like so happy?" _

_Marissa laughed and then answered "Luke is the greatest, he left a bouquet of roses in my locker, can you believe that, how romantic is that?" _

_Holly walked on Marissa's other side "Your so lucky Coop, I wish I had a guy like that" _

"_There is Seth Cohen" Marissa exclaimed_

"_Ew" Summer wrinkled her noise in disgust "Everyone knows he's a player" _

"_But" Holly began to defend him "He's cute, wealthy and is friends with all the jocks" _

_Holly continued to speak "There should be a Luke for all of us somewhere" _

_Summer felt awkward and uncomfortable "Coop I saw something" _

"_Summ, wow that's great we can see too" _

"_No I mean like, on Friday at the party I saw something" _

"_What? Did Seth make out with more than ten girls or something?" _

"_It was Luke" _

"_Then why wasn't Coop with him" _

"_You guys had tennis the next morning and you weren't allowed to go to the party remember?" _

"_Oh yea, but anyways continue" _

"_Luke…he…Coop, I saw…Luke…he was totally groping and kissing Evie Saunders" _

_Holly turned to her in disbelief "You're just making that up" _

_Marissa's eyes were filled with worry "Summer are you sure-" _

"_Coop, don't believe her, she's just jealous" Marissa looked unsure for a second but then as if she didn't want to believe anything else said. _

"_God Summer, just because you don't have a boyfriend like Luke doesn't mean you have to make up crap about him and other girls" Summer stopped dead in her tracks, she was shocked. _

"_Coop, believe me, why would I lie, you're my best friend" _

"_Not anymore, she's not" Holly linked arms with Marissa and steered her in the other direction. _

_Summer's eyes welled with tears as she watched them pausing and whispering to others. She ran towards the girl's bathroom. How could they not believe her? Why would she ever lie to them?_

Summer suddenly opened her eyes when she heard a sudden knocking on the door.

She rolled onto her back, her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were red.

"Annette, _do not_ come in"

"Well, I don't remember having that sex change, last time I checked I was still Seth Cohen"

Summer froze. Seth. Cohen. Outside her door. Why was she even fazed? She was acting like all the other stupid sixteen year old girls. She _hated_ Seth Cohen.

"You can come in"

"Whoa what happened to you?" Seth Cohen walked into her bedroom and glanced at her distressed face

"Thanks Cohen, your so nice, and incase you forgot, none of my friends believe me so now they hate me"

"So who's that" Seth said with a smirk on his face

Summer followed his gaze to Princess Sparkles perched beside her bed

"Right, change the subject Cohen"

"Sorry, I'm just not emotionally equipped to handle all that girly cat fight stuff"

"It's Princess Sparkles" Her cheeks flushed red, but she had to show him she didn't care what he thought of her. Summer continued "Can we just swap Physics books?"

"Your Mom gave me mine, I need to give you yours"

"She's not my mom" Summer began to break down again, she snatched her book out of his hands and turned on her stomach once again to face the pillow, she shook as a fresh stream of tears took over her.

"Okay, now is the great time for interference, is anybody out there? I am stuck inside a bedroom with an emotional teenage girl who is on the verge of creating an ocean"

Summer looked up from the pillow at the unsure figure of Seth Cohen "You are not _stuck_ inside my bedroom, you are free to leave"

Seth sat down on the end of her bed "Sorry, about ah, what I said about your step-mom"

Summer ignored him and tried to block out his voice, but it was so prominent, so captivating.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, her body went rigid, the hand was hesitant but it rubbed circles on her back as if he was trying to comfort her. She tried to create some different visual image that detached the hand from Cohen's body and made it belong to some one else, but it wasn't working. She turned to face him.

"Thank you, for everything but I think you should go"

"I really didn-"

"Now"

"Okay, I'll see you round then"

She watched him leave her bedroom, she wasn't ready for another friend right now because it seemed every time she let somebody into her life, and they disappointed her, betrayed her and left her. She didn't want to experience it again. Her mom left her, her dad was never around and now her friends had ditched her.

**So how was that? Like? No like? Lol**

**Just something to clear up, Summer used to be bitchy but she's not so bitchy now that she's "friendless" lol so yea she's more 'vulnerable' now if you get what I'm saying. Review please! Any suggestions are welcome! **

**Xx **


End file.
